ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Teen Titans
The Teen Titans are a group of teenage heroes who keep the world safe from the clutches of evil. The main group of Titans comprises of several teams across the country and the world. They are in charge of protecting their respective areas, while honorary members are scattered throughout the planet working independently. Below are the various Teen Titans teams, listed in according to when they were formed. (Please do not edit the official teams unless the comics or TV show states a change!) The Original Teen Titans The original team and founding members of the Teen Titans. They are entrusted with the safety of Jump City, the north western region of the country and any serious or major conflict going on in or outside the world. They are usually tackling the issues with as much efficiency and maturity as the adult superheroes do. Below is a list of all five official members. *Robin *Starfire *Cyborg *Raven *Beast Boy Other Teen Titans teams within the United States Titans East Titans East is the second group of Titans to be founded and the first to be located outside of Jump City was the Titans East. They are entrusted with the safety of Steel City located on the mid-eastern coast, and the southern regions of the country. * Bumblebee * Speedy * Aqualad * Mås y Menos Titans West Titans West is the third team of heroes to be formed. They are in charge of protecting their respective city and the mid-western coast region. * Herald * Argent * Wonder Girl * Killowat (returned to his own Reality) * Wildebeest * Pantha Titans Northeast Titans Northeast is the fourth team of heroes, located in Coast City, Maine. They protect the northeastern regions of the country, as well as some Canadian territory. The Titans Northeast Tower is located on a cliff outside of Coast City. * Bullet * Flame * Shade * Mike * Max Titans North Titans North is the fifth team of heroes, operating in the famous Massachusetts capital, the City of Boston. Their team mainly watches over the New England region of the country, and share joint-protection over the northern part of the country between the original Teen Titans and Titans Northeast. While Titans North technically bases its self in the largest Titans Tower so far, they are only authorized to use the top twenty floors, making their actual living space just a bit larger than Titans East, yet smaller than Titans South-West. * Spades Neil ** Avro * Beast Girl * Triard The Fox Titans South-West The Titans South-West is the sixth group of superheroes who protect the South-Western United States. The leader of Titans South-West, Dove, made it some time in August originally in Washington. It was later destroyed, but then rebuilt on 12-4-09. They currently operate out of Dallas, Texas. *Dove *Matthew Cummins Teen Titans Teams outside the United States With the expansion of the Teen Titans several groups also formed outside the United States. Some formed in China, United Kingdom, Japan and the Philippines. Some of the groups fight crime across the world like honorary titans while some tend to protect only their respective areas Titans of the Orient Pearl The Titans of the Orient Pearl or simply Titans of the Orient is a group of superheroes based in Manila, Philippines. While the original Teen Titans mainly fight crime in the Western Hemisphere. They mainly fight crime in the Eastern side of the globe but they also conduct missions beyond Asia and even other dimensions. *Agent Daiyamo(leader) *'Ultra Lord '(secondary leader) *'Elementine' *'Hyper Barber' *'RC Girl'